


Cozy

by leiascully



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she's not completely happy, well, she's as close as she'll get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: the lost year on New Caprica  
> Concrit: Welcome  
> A/N: Written for **pocky_slash's** Rainy Day Cuddles  & Cookies ficathon.  
> Disclaimer: _Battlestar Galactica_ and all related characters belong to Ronald Moore, NBC Universal, Sci-Fi Channel, and Sky One. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

The rain pitter-patters on the canvas of the tent. There are a few leaks, but Kara doesn't give a frak right now. Between the heat of the stove and the heat of Sam's body, she's as warm and dry as it's possible to be on this stupid frakking planet. She's not meant to be dirtside but then again, she was never half as cozy in her rack as she is now with Sam long and lean and warm against her. The thump of his heartbeat and the hush of his breath are nearly as good as Galactica's rumbling engines for lulling her to sleep. She snuggles deeper under their thin quilt and Sam grumbles in his sleep and slings his arm over her.

If she's not completely happy, well, she's as close as she'll get. She tucks her arm against Sam's, lacing her fingers through his.

She isn't big on words. But she thinks he knows. She's here, in this frakking tent, and she'll be here in the morning when he wakes up, and tomorrow morning, and the morning after that. That's enough.


End file.
